Why Can't You Admit it?
by KickassScot
Summary: Sara, Grissom, a car crash, and confusion. Interested? Read it and find out.Chapter 15 up. The story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Why can't you admit it?**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'd love to claim that Sara's my best friend, but as she's fictional (unfortunately) that would be a bit hard, wouldn't it? I've checked around the station, nope there not hiding at Papakura Police either, so I can't claim I work for the organisation that owns them. So please don't sue me, believe me I have no money, I'm on a government wage!I don't own Cliff Richard either as much as I'd love to! I can claim Jackie though; she's my cousin (Who will possibly kill me if she knows I used her in a story.To them that want to be picky - we don't own any of the things we write about, but just in case; I don't own Sara, or Grissom, or CSI, or Cliff Richard, or the song Something's going on, or Sara's Car, or the LVPD Crime lab. Did I miss anything?

**Authors note:** Hi Guys! It's back. Sorry about the hassel with ffnet. Because of that I've altered the first chapter so no one can gripe, hence for those of you who didn't read the original version it probably won't make a lot of sense, but the next chapters are ok. If you can see if you can get a hold of the lyrics of the song - it'll make more sense then. Thanks for all the kind reviews you gave last time around, luckily I hadn't deleted them from my inbox, cause I lost everything when it was taken off.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Sara sat down in her car after a long night and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt from the stress of it.

The case wasn't too difficult, just a simple B & E, but Grissom was being stand offish again. The last couple of weeks had made her think they were getting some of there old easy going friendship back as.

But after tonight, obviously not.

She opened her eyes and pulled a CD out of her bag that her friend Jackie in England had sent her. The artist, Cliff Richard, was seemingly a huge success over there, but Sara had never heard of him.

She had told her friend Jackie a lot about Grissom, it seemed safe to talk to her seen as she was so far away. Jackie had recommended that she listen to track 2, the title song of the album "Something's going on". Sara put the CD into her car's stereo system and pushed "2", and then leaned back to listen as the music and lyric's floated around her in the enclosed space.

_A song talking about hidden love, and a lover hiding from the truth. This was going to be hard to listen to._

Sara felt her eyes close trying to blink back her tears, but it was too late. Instead she felt her tears running down her cheeks. This song described her relationship with Grissom perfectly.

_A chorus about the evidence of love, and someone running from it. _

Evidence.

Grissom could follow the evidence without question when processing a crime scene, why couldn't he follow the evidence of there love for each other.

_Heart skipping beats, love evident on the face._

Yeah, her heart stopped at the sight of Grissom more than she'd care to admit, even to her self. And as much as Sara tried not to show her feeling's anymore, now that she was almost certain Grissom could never admit to loving her, she knew there were time's it was still plastered across her face.

_Screaming from the mountain, how can love be wrong?_

'Well, I don't know that I'd scream it from a mountain top' Sara thought, 'but there's been plenty of times he's made me want to scream'

_Why won't this work, the evidence is pointing that it will, how can you say it won't, why not our time?_

Sara opened her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot as the song softly drifted to its close.

'I need to make a dub of this track and leave in in Gil Grissom's mail slot' she thought. 'I wonder if that would finally give his the hint?'

'Get real Sara. Nothing else has worked, how on earth is a pop song going to get through to him? He doesn't even like pop music!'

Sara's thoughts were so focused on Grissom, that she never even noticed the car coming out from a side street as she continued to drive through.

She heard a loud screech of car breaks, and looked in the direction of the noise, but it was too late, the other car slammed into her.

Even with her seat belt on the force was enough to slam her forward and back in her seat. She felt her car tip slightly and her vision go blurry and that was last thing she remembered before she passed out with the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, still don't see them. Guess that means there still not mine. If your feeling picky, see the first chapter_

**A/N:** Thanks for your kind words regarding the first chapter. Here's the second, I've had this written for a couple of days, we we're really quiet at work one night, but I've only now got the time to get it uploaded.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Grissom was surrounded by paperwork. It was something he absolutely hated, but Ecklie was on at him to get it cleared, and he really wasn't in the mood for an argument with him, so he stayed late at work to get some of it cleared. So far it was still at the clear as mud stage, but oh well.

Grissom's cell phone rang, bringing him out of his paperwork daze.

He answered it abruptly "Grissom".

"Is this Dr. Gil Grissom?" the official sounding voice on the other end replied.

"Ah, yes" Grissom answered offhandedly, surveying the mess in front of him

"Sir this is Dr. Campbell from Desert Palms. You are listed as the emergency contact for Ms Sara Sidle, she has.."

"What's happened to her?" Grissom interrupted, fully focused now.

"Firstly, are you family Dr. Grissom?" Dr Campbell asked.

"No. But I'm her contact as she doesn't really have any family so to speak of."

"Well, I can tell you that Sara was involved in a car crash downtown this morning. Her injuries mainly consist of scrapes and bruises, but she has a severe concussion."

"Can I see her?"

"We wouldn't normally allow you to as you are not family. However, come down to the hospital and ask for me. If you can convince me as to why you should be allowed to see her, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Dr. Campbell". Grissom replied before hanging up.

Grissom stood up quickly, leaving his files as they were, scattered across his desk. As he hurried down the corridors Ecklie motioned to him from the corner of his eye, but Grissom chose to not to see it this morning.

He jumped in his SUV and drove as fast as possible without breaking any laws, to get him down to Desert Palms.

When he arrived he rushed through the door into the emergency room reception.

"I'm here to see Sara Sidle." He told the woman at the counter. "She was involved in a car accident this morning."

"Are you family?" came her curt reply.

"No, but I'm here emergency contact. I was just speaking to a member of your staff and …"

"I can't give you information unless your family."

"Please then; can I speak to Dr. Campbell? He told me to ask for him."

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist answered with a huff.

With that, the receptionist wandered off, hopefully to look for the doctor, and Grissom was left alone with his thoughts.

He spent all his time trying to deny his feelings for Sara, but when she was hurt or in trouble, he went to her aid without a single thought of the consequences.

Gently helping her after the lab explosion all those years age, going to take her home after her near DUI, sitting with her as she told of the horrible incidents of her childhood while she was suspended from the lab, and now, rushing to Desert Palms when he heard she was hurt, no thought again of the consequences, only of concern for her.

Grissom was brought out of his revive by a tap on his shoulder.

"Dr. Grissom?" Asked a tall tanned young gentleman, with a shock of red curls in stark contrast to his serious professional manner.  
"Yes."

"I'm Dr Campbell, I spoke to you earlier."

"Yes Doctor. How is she? Am I able to see her?" Grissom asked.

"As you know, we don't normally give out information to non - family members." Dr Campbell began, "However, if you convince me as to why, I might be able to make an exception"

"She'd kill me if I went into any details, but let's just say her father is dead, her brother's whereabouts are unknown, and her mother is unable to be present, I can't really say anymore."

"And what's your relationship with Ms Sidle?" Dr Campbell asked.

"I'm her boss and her friend."

"In light of the family circumstances, I will allow you to come through. This way please."

Dr Campbell brought him through to Sara's room, where she was sleeping quietly. Grissom saw some nasty bruises, but no other obvious external injuries.

"As I've already said" Dr Campbell began," Sara is suffering from a concussion. We have given her medicine for the pain that is keeping her sedated. You may sit with her, but please don't disturb her unless she awakes of her own accord. The more she rests the quicker she will heal."

"Yes doctor". Grissom replied. "Thank you."

Dr Campbell quietly left, leaving Grissom alone looking at Sara.

Grissom sat by her bed, and took her hand, as he did so often when she was hurt. She looked so peaceful and so frail just lying there. Sara had such a tough personality it was easy to forget there was a frail human being, as much in need of love and tenderness as anyone else, underneath it all.

Grissom's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly before the sound woke up Sara.

"Grissom" he answered quietly.

"Hey, Griss, it's Nick. Catherine, Warrick and I are processing a 1V. Grissom Sara was involved in it."

"I know" Grissom replied. "I'm sitting in her hospital room at present".

"How is she?" Nick asked, sounding worried.

"She's pretty sedated because of medication they have her on for her concussion, and she has a lot of nasty bruises, other than that, I don't really know."

"Catherine's on her way down to interview her."

"That's ok, there not going to let her see Sara, I'm very fortunate that they've let me in."

"Well this is a heads up anyway, the other subject is screaming that it's all Sara's fault, and Catherine isn't in a good mood either."

"Thanks for the warning Nick."

"No problem, let me know how she is when she wakes up."

"Sure thing Nick. Bye"

"Bye Grissom."

Grissom looked over at Sara, and tried to prepare himself for doing battle with Catherine.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** In NZ a 1V is a vehicle collision. Sorry, I don't know what the US police codes are, so don't tell me I'm wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Try as hard as I might, Sara is still not my best friend, and I still don't own anything to do with CSI. Or much else for that matter. However I do own Ronald Simpson. Yes Uncle Ronnie, if you ever read this, he's you!_

_**A/N:** Ok guys, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all your comments. And yes Cherrydrops12 I am in New Zealand, and CSI really is worldwide. I've watched it both in Scotland, and in New Zealand._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nick and Warrick looked at the two vehicles; one smashed in the front, Sara's smashed on the passenger's side.

"It's going to be so hard to apply the 'Case had no Face' rule to this one Warrick". Nick observed.

Sara was like a little sister to him, and he couldn't get over the fact that she was hurt, and possibly in trouble as well with this one.

"Well, from what I can see so far, I don't think that Sara was at fault here, no matted what the other driver's saying." Warrick replied.

"Yeah?" Nick queried. "Cath was pretty quick to believe that Sara was at fault."

"I really don't know what Catherine's problem with Sara is at the present."

"Anyway, back to this, what makes you think Sara wasn't at fault?" Nick asked.

"Look at the tyre marks. While you were talking to Grissom I compared the treads to the two vehicles. Sara was travelling straight along this road. The other car over there, it's left dark marks coming out of that side street. I don't think they stopped at that stop sign."

"You know, I think you might be right." Nick said.

"Well, Sara may not have reacted quickly enough to get out of the way, but from my preliminary observations, that's all she did wrong." Warrick replied.

"Let's get this photographed, and then get these cars back to the garage."

"You start with the pictures. I'm going to tell Brass to re interview the other driver, also go and see what the uniforms have got out of those eye witnesses over there." Warrick answered.

"Sure thing man."

Nick got out his numbers and rulers and started with photographing the tyre marks.

'Warrick was right' He thought.' Sara's go straight, but the sports car's come really dark from the side.'

There was no pause in the marks, if anything they got darker. Nick was dying to find out what speed the sports car was travelling at. They were in a 30 mile zone, and he was sure it must have been travelling at least twice that. It definitely made no attempt at stopping.

After he'd finished with the tyre marks, he went on to get pictures of both of the vehicles, photographing from every angle, before he went to get the towies to take the vehicles back to the garage.

Meanwhile, Warrick was with the uniforms who were interviewing the eye witnesses and taking statements.

Warrick saw Nick making his way towards him and left the cops to speak with him.

"Most to the witnesses support the evidence in the tyre tracks. Just about everybody said the same - the yellow sports car didn't stop, and most said it was going at excessive speed." Warrick told him.

"Personally, I'd say that was evident by that huge dent in the side of Sara's car, man". Nick replied.

"True. Have you got the pictures done?" Warrick asked.

"Yes. And the towies are 10/2. I'm just going to scrounge around and see if there's any other evidence that needs collected, then wait with the vehicles until the towies get here.

A little while later a tow truck with a no - nonsense driver came to a stop just outside the yellow crime tape.

Nick walked over as the towie jumped out.

"You Nick Stokes?" Asked the grey haired driver.

"Yep. And you are?" Nick replied.

"Ronald Simpson" The towie answered.

"Let's see your id" Nick said.

"Sure thing," Ronald answered as he handed over his id card to Nick.

"Great. Do you want some help getting these two vehicles hooked up?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Ronald answered. "Lets get these back to your garage. Must have been one hell of a smash."

"We're still trying to peace it all together, but I would not want to have been in either of these two cars.

"Aye, I think I'd agree with you there mate.

Meanwhile, Warrick got back to the lab, and was sitting in the break room trying to sort through the witness statements, wanting to get some order between them and the photo's he'd taken to go with the statement.

Brass came in and helped himself to a coffee, then sat down with Warrick.

"So, getting any clear messages?" He asked.

"The yellow car was going at excessive speed and never stopped as it came out the side street, seems to be the ever repeating theme." Warrick answered him. "Nick's with the towie bringing the vehicles back here."

They were quiet for a few moments before Brass had to ask.

"Have you heard how Sara is?" He asked.

"Not personally. Nick rang Grissom before Catherine headed over to the hospital to give him a heads up. Grissom told Nick she was sedated on medication for her concussion, and she's got a lot of scrapes and bruises, other than that we really don't know."

"Is Grissom with her?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, he is." Warrick replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brass said.

Just then the phone in the break room rang and Warrick reached out to answer it.

"Brown"  
"Oh good Warrick, your there." Said Grissom's voice on the other end.

"Hi Grissom" Warrick replied. "How is she?"  
"Still about the same. Can you do me a favour?"  
"Sure, anything."  
"Tell Greg Sara and I aren't going to be there tonight, and try and get someone to cover for us. I don't care how Ecklie gets right now, I'm staying right here."

"How was Catherine?"  
"Haven't seen her yet. Hopefully she's still having battles with the front counter staff." Grissom replied "Hang on a minute"

"No worries"

"Catherine's coming up, I've got to go."  
"Ok. I'll see what I can do about covering your shift. Give our love to Sara when she wakes up."

"Will do, bye Warrick."

"Bye and good luck."

"How I'd love to be a fly on the wall in that hospital room" Warrick commented to Brass across the table

"I only got half of that conversation, but I have to agree with you there Rick."

* * *

_**A/N:** Over here 10/2 Dispatched, on there way._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, but Nurse Christie is - she's my Mum. So you can see, I'm getting all my family close to the CSI's in the hope!_

_**A/N:** Ok, sorry this chapter has taken longer, we've been incredibly busy at work this week, and when I'm at home all I've wanted to do is sleep! If anyone doesn't like my reference to red heads tempers, tough! I'm a red head and I know my temper fit's the stereotype._

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Grissom looked over at Sara once more, and then quietly walked out the door into the corridor. If he was going to have it out with Catherine, it didn't need to be in front of Sara, even if she was asleep.

As he stepped out of her room he saw Catherine coming towards him, her face displaying a temper that one would normally have associated to a red head. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Catherine" He greeted her.

"Grissom," She returned curtly. "I believe I have a subject from my 1V behind that door. If you'd be so kind as to get out of my way so I can collect my statements and evidence."

"Sara is asleep and the doctors said that she's not to be disturbed unless she awakes of her own accord. And that means you don't get to wake her Catherine" Grissom replied calmly.

"Argue all you want Grissom. I don't care about your feelings for Sara; you're not going to stop me from doing my job."

"Sara is my friend and a member of my team, I wouldn't let you see Greg either if he was in that room" Grissom returned.

"Don't even think about giving me any of that bull shit. Every one knows your in love with Sara, whether you admit it or not." Catherine Replied. "But it shouldn't interfere with our jobs."

"Yes, I care about Sara, she's my friend, but that has nothing to do with this. Dr Campbell said she was not to be woken up Catherine."

"Fine, I leave her statement till later, she'd probably lie to me anyway."

"Catherine!" Grissom yelled, getting queried looks from around the corridor.

"Alright, alright!" Catherine mumbled. "But I'm going to get a nurse to take a blood sample for me to check for alcohol or drugs - and don't even start Grissom, you know its procedure." She finished catching the look he shot her.

"Go ahead, don't mind me" Grissom answered going back into Sara's room, while Catherine went in search of a nurse.

Grissom took up position again by Sara's bed, still fuming over Catherine's assumption of Sara's guilt. How dare she talk about Sara like that? Sara had been his friend even longer than Catherine, and those ties ran deep. There were times he almost admitted to himself that he did love her. Almost. Normally at times like the present.

He might have pondered it further, but Catherine and her nurse came in to get Sara's blood. Catherine glared at him sitting next to her, but thought better of it than to get in to another argument in front of the nurse.

"Thank you Nurse Christie," She said to the nurse, as she handed her the blood sample.

"No problem," Nurse Christie replied. "But I'll have to ask you to leave now if that's ok."

"Hmm. Yes Nurse" Catherine replied, glaring at Grissom once more before she turned on her heel and left Sara's room.

Not more that five minutes after Catherine left, Grissom felt a slight pressure on his left hand. He took his eyes off Sara's face for a moment to look down at their hands. He both felt and saw Sara squeeze his hand, then looked up into her face to see her eyes flutter open.

"Sara, Sara honey, how are you feeling?" Grissom asked her softly.

"Grissom … Am I in hospital?" She asked, feeling disorientated.

"Yes, you were in a car accident this morning." Grissom replied

"I don't remember." Sara said quietly, and Grissom could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." He replied. "You've got quite a concussion; it's not surprising you can't remember what happened."  
"Do you know what happened?" Sara asked.

"Not really. Only that you were involved in a car crash on your way home this morning. Catherine, Nick and Warrick are investigating. Catherine thinks it's your fault, the boys don't."

Sara turned her head away, hoping he wouldn't see her tears.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not doing the investigation, but I'm with Nick and Warrick," Grissom replied. "I know you're generally a safe driver."

"Was there anyone else involved?" Sara asked.

"One other vehicle. But from what I can pick up from the boys the other drivers fine, just cuts and bruises."  
"How can I believe that I wasn't at fault Grissom" Sara asked. "I can't even remember what happened!"

"Sara, trust yourself. And your memory will come back."

They were silent for a few moments and Sara turned away again.

"I could ring one of the boys to ask what happened," Grissom began, "But if I do, there's the possibility that Catherine could come back to interrogate you, and I don't think you should have to go through that yet."  
"Thanks Grissom." Sara replied quietly.

"Do you feel like something to eat? " Grissom questioned. "I could go and hunt something down for us."  
"Yeah, that would be great."

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand before heading out to look for some food, along with telling Dr Campbell that Sara had woken up.

Now Sara was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't know why Grissom was being so kind, but she wasn't going to question it right now. 'Just enjoy it while it lasts' She thought. Because knowing Grissom it wouldn't last all that long. That man was so infuriating. Just when she was at the point of screaming about him, it suddenly did something really nice for her. Like sitting here. She loved him, she truly did. Only someone you loved could make you as frustrated as Grissom made her. Why was he sitting here for … well for however long she'd been here? Did he pity her? No friends or family, so he'd better be with her? The last thing she wanted was to be patronized.

'Don't over think it Sara! Just enjoy it for what it is. You're as bad with over thinking as you are with over talking!'

Dr Campbell came in and took Sara's blood pressure and ran various tests, then told her to make sure she continues to rest.

"Will l remember the accident?" Sara questioned him.

"It should come back to you, but I can't tell you for certain when you'll remember. Don't worry about it, just try to rest. The more that you try to remember what happened, the harder it will be.

After Dr Campbell left, Grissom came back bringing in some Veggie Lasagne for Sara and Mince Lasagne for himself.

Then they sat and ate quietly, enjoying each others presence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Guess what? Sara's been transferred to work with the Counties/Manukau SOCO's. We had lunch together in the canteen yesterday, and I think we're going to become really good friends. Not buying it? No, didn't think you would - guess that means their still not mine - damn!_

_**A/N:** Ok, so my chapters are coming slower and slower. Have I mentioned we've been really busy recently at work? I'm so tired when I get home the last thing I want to do is write, but I couldn't let you all down, so hence I had a go at this chapter. If it sucks, blame it on the criminal element of South Auckland - they're the ones tiring me out!_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

When Grissom and Sara had finished their meal, a realisation struck her.

"Griss, what time is it?" Sara suddenly asked.

"About mid-evening" Grissom replied.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Since they called me, yes."

"Grissom, you're going to be dead on your feet by shift tonight."

"I've taken the night off." Grissom stated. "I got Warrick to tell Greg we won't be in, and to get someone to cover for us."  
"Ecklie's gonna love that." Sara replied

"I don't give a damn. There's no where else I'd rather be than here with you."

Sara stared at him open mouthed. 'That is Grissom sitting over there, isn't it?' She thought. 'Or is this Halloween and someone's taken on a really good impersonation of him…stop that train of thought girl, you're going to over - think it again.

Instead she just smiled at him, and shook her head.

"And staying on that theme," Grissom began, "I spoke to Dr. Campbell before I got our diner. He wants you to take a week off work."

He looked at her carefully, gauging her reaction to having to take time off. He knew Sara hated time off as much as he did. Hence the reason they both had so much Holiday leave owing. And sick leave as well for that matter - which gave him an idea.

"I thought as much." Sara replied. "But I'd rather be at the lab. I hate having to stay at home!"

"I know." Grissom said. "But what if you didn't have to stay at home?"

"You just said…"  
"No, I'm not saying don't take the time off, you need it to recover. What I'm saying is why don't you stay with me for the week?"

Sara gapped at him open mouthed. For the second time in as many minutes he'd rendered her speechless. Did Grissom, I need my privacy, I hate other people in my house Grissom, just ask her to invade his sanctuary and stay with him? Hell had indeed frozen over. She wouldn't have been surprised if at that moment a little pink pig had chosen to fly past her window.

She shook her head completely confused. And she could tell Grissom was enjoying himself by completely baffling her.

"Then you see," Grissom continued, smirking at her, "I could take some time off as well. I have piles of unused sick leave, and if you're staying with me I can use some of it through the 'sickness at home' clause."

That did it. Sara picked up one of the pillows from behind her head and threw it at Grissom's face, hoping to wipe the grin from it. She started to giggle and shook her head again.

"Somehow Griss, when they put that clause under the sick leave parts of our collective contracts, I think they meant if your wife, or husband, or kid or someone in your family was sick. Not a friend who was already sick before you asked them to stay with you!"

"Then they should have been more specific." Grissom replied grinning. It was good to see Sara laughing again. It had been a long time since he'd heard the sweet melody of her laugh.

They laughed with each other for a couple of minutes, which was a great release of tension, before Sara turned serious again. She hated to break the easy - going - ness of the last few minutes, but she needed to get it out before she lost the courage. Even with her mind made up, she still hesitated to speak, but then thought it was better to get it out now, or the next week was going to be hell on earth.

"Grissom," Sara began, "As much as it is really kind of you, and I'd love to take you up on your offer to stay with you, I think it could end up being a bit difficult, if you know what I mean."  
"Look Sara, I know I haven't been the best friend in the world over the last couple of years, and I'm sorry." Grissom replied. "But I'd like to work on being your friend again Sara. Truth be told I've missed you."

Three in a row. Grissom was doing really well on the theme of rendering Sara speechless tonight. Again she was doing the Mary Poppins Michael expression. Grissom was tempter to recite the line at her. Very tempted. What the hell…

"Close your mouth Michael; we are not a cod fish." Grissom intoned at her. She obeyed without thinking.

Then he smiled, as he to became serious again.

"So what do you think? Could we use this week of leave to try and regain our friendship?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Sara replied. "I've really missed you as well. Isn't that going to make Catherine even madder though?"

"Catherine will get over it. Once the boys clear you of any wrong doing through the evidence they uncover, she'll back down. I know the two of you haven't been on the best of terms recently, but just don't worry about it."

"What if she wants to interview me about the accident Grissom? I can't even remember what happened!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to call in about your temporary memory loss. They'll just have to forgo your statement for now, and concentrate on the evidence."  
"Thanks Grissom. So when do I get released from this place?" She asked disgusted with being stuck there.

"You make it sound like a state prison rather than a hospital, Sara" Grissom replied laughing at her tone.

"I rate being stuck in hospital on the same scale as being in prison - and don't laugh at me Gil Grissom because I know you do as well!"

"True." Grissom replied. "They want to keep you in overnight for observation, but will probably be able to be convinced to surrender you into my care by tomorrow afternoon, if you're not showing any more serious symptoms of your crash."

Sara smiled at that. Now that she was getting used to the idea, she was actually really happy and kind of excited at the thought of staying at Grissom's.

"Try and get some more rest for now Sara. I know it's not your natural time to sleep, mine either, but I'm going to when I come back."

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"To phone the guys and tell them how you're getting on."

He kissed her gently on the forehead (Sara was sure she could see that pig flying past about now) then went out the door to ring the lab. If by any chance he got Catherine or Ecklie, he didn't want to have an argument with them in front of Sara. She needed to rest - not worry about what was going on at the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them, no matter how hard I try. For the picky people out there, that means, I don't own CSI, or Sara, or Grissom, Brass, Warrick, Nick, Greg or Catherine, I don't own desert palms, or the LVPD Crime lab. We all clear on that?_

_**A/N:** Ok, here it is, back again and with a new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but I wasn't allowed to upload by ffnet. I hope everyone's still enjoying this. I'm not sure entirely where this is going, I know only just before you do, so hopefully its not to out of character etc, I'm trying to be true to everyone's personalities. Ok, on with the show!_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Catherine had gotten back to the lab and was sitting in the break room with Warrick, Nick and Brass discussing the case when Greg came in.

"Hey Warrick, how is She?" He queried.

"I'm not sure, haven't heard from Grissom for awhile." Warrick replied. "By the way, your stuck with me and Catherine tonight. We're pulling doubles to cover for Grissom and Sara."

"Cool. What are we working on?" Greg asked.

"You've got a simple break in. Think you can handle in solo?"

"Really!"

"Yep. We're busy finishing up Sara's 1V."

"Awesome. Where am I going?"

Just then the phone started to ring before Warrick could answer him.

"Your closest Greg, see who that is aye?"

"Crime Lab" Greg answered as he picked up the break room phone.

"Hi Greg. Did Warrick get someone to come on with you?" Grissom replied from the other end.

"Yeah, him and Catherine are pulling doubles." Greg answered. "How's Sara?"

"Is that Grissom?" Nick asked from across the room.

Greg nodded at him.

"Slightly better I think." Grissom answered him. "She's awake anyway, and she's eaten. Can I speak to Warrick for a minute?"

"Sure thing." Greg replied. He covered the mouth piece for a moment.

"Warrick, Grissom wants to speak to you."

Greg handed Warrick the phone, then went and sat in Warrick's place at the break room table.

"Hi. How is she?" Warrick asked,

"I think she'll be ok. But that's what I want to talk to you about. Sara's suffering from temporary amnesia, she can't remember the accident at all." Grissom replied.

"That must be really frustrating her."

"Yeah, it is. Her memory should come back, but the doctors can't say when exactly." Grissom answered.

"When does she get out of hospital?" Warrick asked.

"They want to keep her in overnight for observation, then she's supposed to take a week off, so she's coming to stay with me tomorrow…oh, and we're both taking this week off work."

"Your what!" Warrick exclaimed.

"You heard." Grissom replied dryly.

"Wow."

"Will you tell everyone? I'm about to leave a message for Ecklie, but can you let the gang know?"  
"Will do. Tell Sara I said Hi, and to get herself better, as soon as, ok?"

"Sure thing Warrick. See you all later, ok?'

"Ok, bye Griss."

Warrick hung up, and turned back to the group, all looking expectantly at him.

"That was Grissom" He said, straight faced.

"We already know that from Greg, man." Nick replied.

"Do you want to know how they are?" Warrick teased.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Ok, for starters, Sara's awake and has eaten."  
"That's always a good sign." Brass stated.

"Unfortunatly, she's got temporary memory loss, she can't remember the accident, and the doctors don't know exactly when it'll come back."

"So we follow the evidence." Nick said.

"Hmm." Was Catherine's only comment.

"Anyway," Warrick continued," Here's the really interesting news. Sara has to take the week of work, and Grissom's taking the week of as well as she's going to stay with him."

Warrick laughed as he looked at the faces before him. Sitting around the break room table, all their mouths had formed perfect "O" s and he had a picture of the old fair game, where you had to throw balls in the mechanical clowns heads mouths - the whole team was doing a perfect impersonation of it.

Quick as a wink, Warrick pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the scene in front of him.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, but Grissom and Sara deserve to see this.!"

"Be very careful Warrick," Catherine said, while glaring at him. " This room is full of people who know how to hide a body."

"So, in seriousness," Brass began." I'm glad the old boys finally starting to wake up and smell the coffee, but this means that night shift is going to be short two CSI's for a week. What does Ecklie think of this?"

"He doesn't know yet." Warrick replied. "Grissom said he was going to leave a message for him, after he'd told us."

"So, when we hear an explosion coming from his office, we'll know that he's cleared his messages." Greg stated.

"Yes, but in the mean time, we have work to do. Greg, here's your break in, get to it!" Catherine replied as she handed him his case file.

"So you guys are really serious - I get to work solo?" Greg grinned.

"Yes, but if you don't get moving I might change my mind." Catherine answered.

"Ok, see you all later." Greg replied as he headed out the door.

"Do you lot really think that's wise?" Brass asked.

"He's got to learn sometime, and while his teams short staffed he'd better get used to is." Nick replied. "Anyway, I'm home to bed. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Nick" Warrick replied as Nick headed out the lab. "Right, that leave the three of us with this 1V."

"Well, we know Sara can't ask anything, so what's the evidence telling you guys?" Brass asked.

"Ms Sharp's vehicle was travelling at excessive speed, she never stopped at the intersection, and smashed into the passenger side of Sara's car, is the case in a nutshell." Warrick replied.

"I know that's what the witnesses said, but can you prove it." Brass asked.

"Yes. Let's head to the layout room, and I'll show you all what Nick and I spent the afternoon on."

With that they all headed down the corrider, leaving the break room in silence once more.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Ok everyone, please let me know what you think. I lost all your reviews when the story was taken off.. So I hope this will bring you all back. I'll try not to take to long for the next chapter, but I'm off to deal with the criminal element of Counties/Manukau New Zealand tonight. Hope eveyone else has a good weekend._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them - if I did this stuff would be happening on the show instead of in fan fiction. They'd also still be all one team instead of split nights and swing - hands up everyone else who hates that. Just what I thought._

_**A/N:** Ok, so we're back to normal duties at work, so hopefully my updates will come quicker. However, is anyone out there still reading this? Since I put it back on after it being taken off I haven't had any reviews - before I was getting 3 or 4 per chapter. Please tell me what you think; I really look forward to it. Believe me, I would'nt even mind a bad review, just to know someones reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

'One down, one to go,' Grissom thought as he dialled Ecklie's office number.

It rang for what seemed like forever before it finally clicked over to his voice mail.

"You have reached the office of the Las Vegas Crime Lab Director, Conrad Ecklie," Came his annoying voice over the line. "Please leave me a message."

"Hello Ecklie, Grissom here. You may or may not have heard that Sara was involved in a car accident on her way home from work this morning. The doctors have said she has to take the week off work, and I'm taking it off as well to look after her. Warrick is sorting out people to cover for us. Leave me a message if you need to. Goodbye."

'Thank God I got voice mail' Grissom thought 'of course you did, you idiot, he'll be asleep at the moment, won't he'

Grissom closed his phone and quietly walked back into Sara's room, gratified to see that she was doing as she was told and sleeping.

'Good idea,' He thought. 'Considering you've been up all day.'

With that he sat down in the chair next to Sara's bed, thankful for once of his years of shift work, that gives you the ability to sleep anywhere at anytime of the day or night.

He fell asleep with his thoughts in a jumble. He was rather confused at the moment. Granted, when it came to Sara that was a common conclusion, but still. He wasn't sure if he should have invited Sara to stay or not, but he was sure glad that he did. Maybe this was just what they needed to get their friendship back on track.

------

It was an uneventful night.

Grissom's sleep was filled with dreams of a beautiful brunette with a wonderful gap - toothed smile, while Sara was sure she'd dreamed about flying pigs!

After breakfast, and the morning doctor's rounds, Dr. Campbell felt Sara fit enough to be released into Grissom's care for the week. His only stipulations were to take it easy, and he wanted to see her again in three days to see how she was getting on.

As Sara got up and was about to start packing up her things she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks with a look of complete agony on her face.

"What? What's the matter?" Grissom asked sounding very worried.

"It's ok, Griss. I think my body's just complaining about having been lain on for over 24 hours straight." Sara answered. Then though she should be honest and told him the rest. "Also, my back and neck hurt."

"Well, you do have some nasty bruises and you know that means burst blood vessels under the skin. You've probably got whip lash from your accident as well." Grissom said, trying to keep calm for her sake. "Sit on the edge of the bed, and tell me what you need done. You've got to take it easy honey."

"It's official, I'm dreaming" Sara said inwardly. "A compassionate, caring Grissom, who calls me honey like it's the most natural thing in the world." Then she smiled slightly at his back as she sat there. "He's almost like the man I originally fell in love with again."

"I don't really have a lot with me," Sara started. "I hope my work bag's around somewhere so I can get a change of clothes, but other than that, I was just on my way home." She finished with a shrug.

Grissom opened the locker and found Sara's bag in it.

"Here you go," He said as he handed it to her. "I'll go wait outside while you change."

"Thanks Griss." Sara replied as she started to rummage through it.

Grissom went out into the hall to wait, and his mind started working over time again.

'Sara can't do a lot, you'll need to stop by her place and pick up some of her clothes and stuff. Then, I only have some crappy bachelor food - any definitely nothing vegetarian - we'll need to go shopping. Not that either of us is much of a cook. Frozen meals sound like a good idea. Although, what the hell, we have the week off - let's just go out for dinners etc. Do need some breakfast foods though. Hey, it'll be lunchtime when we get out of here; the first thing we'll have to do is go and eat…"

All this ran through his head in the couple of minutes it took Sara to change.

"Grissom" Sara called through the door. "You can come back in now."

He came back in and almost stopped short at the sight of her. Sara was wearing a bright orange t - shirt, a colour that usually looked great on her, but today in stark contrast to the black and purple bruises over her skin, made her look deathly pale.

"I know." She said, catching his look of horror. "But this happened to be the only spare shirt in my work bag."

"Come on," Grissom said." Let's go home."  
"No argument here, I can't think of any thing I'd rather do. I for one will be very glad to get out of this place" She replied.

They walked out to the hospital together, Sara leaning on Grissom's arm for support. She felt cared for and secure, something she didn't often feel.

They made there way out to Grissom's SUV and Grissom helped Sara up into the passenger's side. He went around the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat, where he helped Sara with her safety belt.

"Where's a good place for you, if we go and get some lunch?" Grissom asked as they made there way out of the hospital parking lot. "I don't really know where the Vegetarian stuff is."

"Depends on what you want." Sara answered. "If you want fast food, I love Wendy's salads, and Subway does a couple of vegetarian sandwiches. But the usual dinner is fine with me."

"Doesn't worry me at all. However, everyone uses the dinner, and I don't want us to run into Ecklie, so Wendy's or Subway?"

"How about Subway?" Sara asked.

"Subway it is." Grissom answered as he now knew which way he was heading. "Then after lunch, we'll stop by your place for your stuff, then go and get some groceries.

Sara nodded her head, and leaned back against the head rest as she closed her eyes. "I could definitely get used to this." She thought.

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't like to beg, but I'm going to - please review. I lost all your reviews when it was taken off, so I'd really love some. Thanks muchly._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to, I don't own Grissom, or Sara, or Grissom's car, or His house, or any other thing related to CSI. I do own my idea's however!_

_**A/N: **Thanks for all your kind reviews, believe me when I say it really made my day. One person commented on Catherine's attitude at the start of this story. When I started writing it was just after the episode where Sara was suspended over here in NZ, so I wasn't in a good mood towards Catherine. Don't worry she will come around in the next few chapters! Oh, and I don't know if there's the "V" circles on food in the US, they have them at home in the UK, but not New Zealand. However for my purposes they're starting to exist in the States. _

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Sara and Grissom had a rather quiet lunch, both preoccupied with their own thoughts, then stopped by Sara's flat so she could pick up some of her clothes and toiletries, and any other stuff she thought she might need for the week.

Shopping - well that was another experience altogether. Grissom was a typical male about it, brand - names, nice packaging, and never thinking to look at the ingredients or nutritional information.

"Oh for God's sakes!" Sara cried rolling her eyes as Grissom threw a frozen snack meal in the trolley. "give that here so I can see what's in it!"

He passed it to Sara, who turned it over, then immediately gave him an affirmative, then handed it back.

"As you've been bugging me all the way round about checking the ingredients to make sure there's no meat in things, how come you can just glance at something, then say it's ok?" Grissom queried mock accusingly.

"Well," Sara began," See that little circle on the back of the pack with a "V" in it and the words 'Suitable for vegetarians' around it?"

Grissom picked it up again and looked at the back of the pack.

"Oh" Grissom replied. Then went to knock her over the back of the head with it, but thought better of it, seen as how she still had a concussion from her accident.

"Not all food has the "V" mark on it yet, so that's why I wanted you to look at the ingredients."

"Ok, sure. I'm starting to get it."

"Yeah, you not doing to bad for a guy."

"Ouch" Sara cried suddenly.

Grissom turned to face her worry written all over his face. Since originally getting out of her hospital bed, she'd been managing ok, as long as she had something to lean on (Usually him, but in this case the shopping trolley) and they keep to a slow pace (Which they had been doing).

"What's the matter? What hurts? Can I help? Please honey, tell me what's wrong?" Grissom rushed out. It was a wonder Sara caught any of it, the way he said it all in one breath.

"Griss, calm down will you." Sara replied. "I just moved wrong, that's all."

She looked at him, pleading him to drop it, which he dually did, but she could tell he wasn't convinced.

They got as far as the cleaning aisle, where Grissom threw a bottle of brand name detergent in there trolley.

"Grissom," Sara said," Your shopping like a man again. Trust me when I say _exactly _the same stuffs in the store brand, and it's only a third of the price."

"Now your being a typical woman and just trying to save money. You don't work at the factory for either product, so how do you know what's in them?" Grissom replied.

"Well," Sara started sheepishly. "I once brought both bottles then did a chemical analysis on the contents - I can prove that there identical Grissom."

At that Grissom couldn't help but laugh, and after a few moments Sara joined in - until her bruises started to hurt from the motion in her chest.

'That was so typically Sara' Grissom thought. 'Ever the scientist'.

"Well, I'm glad to know that". Grissom said. "But I don't think the company would be to happy with you if you advertised it to everyone."

"Don't worry, you're the only one I've told." Sara replied. "So no one's after me to sue for damages!"

They added a couple more item to their trolley, then Grissom decided they were done. Thankfully they managed to find a fairly short check - out queue and Sara didn't have to stand around for to long, before Grissom was helping her back into the passenger side of the SUV again.

Between the motion of the vehicle and Sara's tiredness, it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and drifted off. By the time Grissom pulled into his driveway she was sound asleep.

"Great" Grissom muttered quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her, Lord knows her body needed the rest, but he didn't want to leave her in the car either.

'Only one thing for it then' He thought. He went and unlocked his front door, then quietly opened the passenger door of the SUV. After undoing Sara's seatbelt, he lifted her up into his arms and slowly carried her inside, until he laid her out on his couch before going back to the car to bring in their groceries.

Sara meanwhile, was having the most wonderful dream (or so she thought) of being carried in Grissom's arms. And was quite surprised a few moment later when she woke up in Grissom's living room with no recollection of how she got from the passenger side of Grissom's vehicle to where she was now.

She saw Grissom come inside with the last bags of groceries struggling to shut the door behind him. When he got in, she looked up at him with a querying expression.

"Griss? How did I get on your couch?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry. I tried so hard not to wake you up. Was I to noisy bringing things in?

"No, not at all. I just woke up by myself, but I'm curious as to how I got here."

"I carried you in." Grissom answered, like that was the most naturally thing in the world for him to do.

'Hmm.' Sara thought. 'Maybe I wasn't dreaming after all.'

She watched Grissom starting to put the shopping away, before tiredness took over and she drifted back to sleep, with a feeling of complete satisfaction.

Grissom finished with the groceries and made himself a cup of coffee. As he came back into the living room he saw Sara asleep on the couch, and had a sensation of rightness. Normally he would have felt totally uncomfortable having someone else in his house like this, but with her it just felt natural. He pulled up a chair next to her, and watched her in her rest as he drank his coffee.

The moment was broken for him when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered while walking to his bedroom to talk so as not to wake Sara.

However it already had, but the only thing she heard was his "Hello Warrick" before he was out of ear shot.

_**

* * *

A/N: And no I havn't done a chemical analysis on Store and brand name detergents, but I bet they are the same! If you have time to do it, please do and let me know the out come, cause I'm way to busy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** By now, you should all know I don't own any of these characters or any thing from the show. Nor do I own Cliff Richard or his songs "What car" and "Something is going on". I do own a pile of paper work - any one want that one? (No, I thought not, but I can only hope.)_

_**A/N:** Ok, this is a more personal note. I've got a competition going with my family to see if they can work out what my pen name is and what I'm writing. So if any of you have got this far - well done, email me and collect your prize!To everyone else,_ _sorry this has taken so long, I've been pretty busy, and then I got distracted writing other stories till my Mum gave me a kick in the ass and said "Get this one finished", so here's your next instalment._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Grissom shut the bedroom door and continued his conversation.

"Warrick, its 1600hrs" He said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"In case you've forgotten I work swing, I'm at work right now. I'd gladly take you up at the offer of sleep, but I don't know what Ecklie would say about that."

Grissom laughed in reply. "Sorry, I'm a bit muddled at the moment. Better not take a kip then."

"Yeah, Ecklies mad enough about the fact both of you are on sick leave - how is she by the way?"

"Very sleepy, but I think that because of the medications the doctor gave her."

"Well, we've finished the case," Warrick started "so if she's up for some company, we'd all love to come round and see her.

"All of you?" Grissom queried warily.

"Relax boss, Cath's in a better mood today." Warrick answered. "Yeah all of us including Brass - is that ok?"

"No problem, come on over."  
"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye Warrick."

Grissom turned off his phone and quietly went back out to the living room. Sara looked up at him with the question in her eyes.

"That was Warrick." Grissom answered her unspoken question. "They've finished the case - by the sound of Warricks's voice its good news in that front - and the teams coming around to see you."

"All of them?"

"Yep. Oh and Warrick said Cath's in a better mood today."

"Good."

"Try to rest until they arrive ok? I'm going to go and pre boil the kettle in case they want coffee."

"Greg's coming Griss - trust me you'll need the coffee."

"True. Rest now honey."

"Ok."

-----

About half an hour latter there was a knock at the door. Sara stretched and started to sit up a little bit, while Grissom went to answer it.

"Hi guys! Come on in." Grissom said as he opened his door to find both the entire swing and night shift standing on his door step.

"How is she?" Brass asked as he stepped inside.

"Come and see for yourself."

"Oh my God!" Greg exclaimed. "Look at the colour of those bruises."

"Calm down Greg" Sara replied. "They're not as bad as they were."

"Right, before we start, how about getting us all a coffee Griss." Catherine stated. "Those of us who've been on doubles are living on it at the moment."

"No problem."

After they'd all got there coffees and were settled around the living room, Nick spoke up.

"Before we get serious, we found a CD in your car stereo." He started. "You weren't by any chance listening to track 8 were you?"

"CD?" Sara asked. She paused for a moment before remembering and continuing. "No I was listening to track 2." Sara replied, then catching Grissom's look added, "It's a CD called "Something's going on" by an English artist called Cliff Richard. My friend Jackie in Hampshire sent it to me." She paused again. "Why do you ask Nick?"

"Well, track eight's called "What car?" and it's about a kid that crashed his dads collectable into a tree when he's not supposed to be driving it." He shrugged. "I just thought it fit."

To that Sara gave him her infamous glare.

"Stop teasing you little sister Nick, we told Ecklie we were coming here about the case, so we'd better start discussing it." Catherine said. "First of all though, Grissom and Sara, I need to apologise to both of you."

(At that everyone's mouths dropped open.)

"I was in a really bad mood yesterday because Lindesay's been playing up something awful and I needed to vent my anger out on someone. Unfortunately I ended up directing it at you guys, and that was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Sara looked at Grissom and motioned for him to reply, seen as how she hadn't directly experienced Catherine's wrath from the previous day.

"That's ok Cath, we all have off days. I'm glad you're over it though". He paused. "You are aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Catherine answered. "However the boys would like to inform you…" She trailed off and Nick took over.

"That Ms Sharp, driver of vehicle number 2 - otherwise know as the hot sports car - is currently in holding awaiting trial for Dangerous driving causing injury, Driving over the stated speed limit, Ignoring road signs, and not observing road conditions for that matter." Nick stated to an open mouthed Sara.

Warrick continued, "We've also informed your insurance provider bout the accident and the outcome of our investigation, also if you amnesia or any other symptoms last longer than you sick leave, we've made sure that your intituled to ACC compensation until your fit for full duties."

Sara couldn't help it; she felt tears forming again and no way to stop them. Everyone was being so kind and helpful to her.

Grissom noticed, and proceeded to wrap her in a comforting embrace, where she silently cried into his shoulder.

This time it was the rest of the teams turn to look shocked, although the looks soon turned to smiles in a couple of seconds.

"Well, that was basically what we came around for, as far as Ecklies concerned," Brass started. "We also all wanted to see how you were, seen as how somebody over there's keeping that all for himself."

"I'm feeling a bit better." Sara answered. "I'm not quite as sore as I was this morning, and I'm glad to be out of that hospital.

"Yeah, we all know how much you love them." Nick replied. "But we'd better leave you guys to it and get back to the Lab. Some of us will come and see you again tomorrow ok?"

"That would be great Nick." Grissom answered for both of them.

Everyone got up and came over and hugged Sara (gently, ever cautious of all her bruises) then headed towards the door.

When they were outside Brass turned back to Grissom.

"I think I speak for all of us," He began, "When I say I'm glad you're finally starting to act somewhat human towards Sara."

Grissom open his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Brass continued.

"Just don't wait to long to admit how you ok? She need's to know."

And with that they all climbed into their vehicles and started to head back to the lab leaving an open mouthed Grissom in their wake. He shook his head.

'Believe me Brass; I'm very close to it.' Grissom thought. "I feel like I nearly lost her yet again in the last 48 hours.'

Grissom smiled and went back inside. Inside to the woman he was very close to admitting that he loved.

* * *

_**A/N:** ok guys, this is getting near the end, probably only a couple more chapters. Please let me know what you think! Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** I do own quite a number of things as I realise every time I need to tidy my house! However, unfortunately CSI and its characters are not one of them :-(_

_**A/N:** See, I can update more than once every 5 weeks! (Well that was what it seemed like.) Hope you all enjoy this next instalment. Season 5 finished a couple of weeks ago over here, and when it came to the season final, all I can say is WOW!_

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

Later that evening Sara was lying in Grissom's spare bed, trying desperately to get to sleep, but her mind was too active to let her. She kept thinking about Grissom (Ok, so that wasn't all that unusual) and the amazing turn of events of the last couple of days.

'Damn.' She thought. 'If only I could remember what happened. At least I know what CD I was listening to … hang on if I can remember that I should be able to remember the accident.'

'Ok Sara, think through this logically. You came out of the lab at the end of shift. When you got to your car you put in the CD Jackie had sent you. You listened to track 2 like she suggested. You thought about Grissom - you cried. (Again, not unusual when thinking of him). After the song finished you pulled out and started for home. Damn it! If only I could get past the damn parking lot and remember what happened next!'

'I'm never going to remember it, never.' She thought as the tears silently fell down her cheeks and onto the bedspread for goodness knows how long.

---

Grissom was having the same problems with sleep in the next room. Granted that wasn't unusual for him either, nor was the fact that it was because he was thinking about Sara, and their relationship, and whether or not he could finally admit how he felt.

One minute he was sure he could, the next he just knew he'd never be able to.

'What the hell should I do?' He thought.

'Go and see her.' A little voice in his head said.

'I can't' He argued back with it. 'It's the middle of the night, she'll be asleep, and she doesn't need me barging in on her.

'Do you really think she's asleep?' The voice persisted. 'She's as much of an insomniac as you are. Go, now, before you chicken out.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." He said out loud. "Good grief, I must be going crazy with old age or something, I'm arguing with a voice in my head. Argh!"

He obeyed his thoughts however, and headed down the hall to Sara's room. He paused at the door as his insecurities over took him once more.

While he paused he thought he could hear someone quietly crying.

'Great,' He thought. 'If I go in now she's going to get more upset, I know how she feels about people seeing her upset.'

'Go in.' The voice said. 'She needs to see you.'

'You know what? Whatever you are, you're getting really annoying. I'm going to go in just to make you shut up!'

He put his had on the door handle and paused again. Very slowly he started to turn it, and then opened the door very slowly and quietly.

As he looked in he saw that Sara was turned away from him, curled in a ball, and didn't seem to notice him.

He walked in quietly and slowly approached her. He hated seeing her so frail like this. Not that he didn't want to allow her the privilege of being upset, hell she'd been through enough in the last couple of days, but he knew she hated people seeing her in anyway other than as the "Tough Girl".

When he got to her he gently laid his hand on her shoulder as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sara."

"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow.

"No honey, I won't." Grissom replied, and then continued gently, "Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Ok then, I'll just sit here with you until you do want to talk with me."

"Why won't you go away?" She cried.

"Because I care about you Sara."

"Yeah, sure you do." She replied sarcastically.

"Sara,"

"No Grissom. I don't want your pity. You're only being kind cause of the accident. I'm sore. I'm tired. I'm scared because I can't remember what happed. It's confusing you being like this and the last thing I need is to get my hopes up when it comes to us, when I know your going to go back to being distant again the minute I'm better."

"I won't Sara, I promise I won't. Sara don't be like this please, I'm really trying hard here. I won't walk away again. I'll be here for you always. Please turn around."

Another shake of her head. She was trying to be tough again after her emotional outburst.

"Ok then, I'm just going to stay here for now then, so that when you're ready to talk I'm here with you."

"Fine." Sara answered abruptly, and then fell silent.

Grissom just sat, still with his hand on her shoulder while he tried to calm his thoughts. He had finally managed to speak some of what he felt towards her and she'd basically told him she didn't believe him. Not that he blamed her. Hell, it wasn't as if he hadn't given her plenty of mixed signals for years. They'd flirted since the day they met, but any time it became more he'd got scared and backed off. No he didn't blame her one bit. He needed to earn back her trust again. He thought he'd been doing pretty well at that, but I obviously not.

'The scares you've caused in her heart run deep you idiot.' He thought 'It's going to take more than two days of being caring towards her.'

'Wait it out.' The voice in his head replied. 'Just sit and let her know you're here.'

'I'm doing that - and would you damn well shut up!'

'When I feel like it.' Came the taunt in reply.

'Yep, it's official, I'm definitely going crazy.' He thought.

Meanwhile Sara was waging an internal battle. Part of her couldn't think of anything better than turning around, asking to be embraced by him and pouring out all of her emotions. Another part of her was clinging desperately to her tough girl image - mainly because she was to scared that she would let her guard down, and then he'd get scared and run.

Eventually however, the weaker (in her opinion, but actually tougher part if she would admit it) part of her won out and she slowly turned around to face him. As she looked up at him the tears streamed down her face once more, and he almost instantly swept her up into his arms, where he held her and let her cry it all out.

* * *

_**A/N:** As usual, please let me know what you think - thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own CSI or anything associated with it - don't all faint from shock now, will you?_

_**A/N:** Glad you're all still enjoying it. JTBWriter; Sara isn't stubborn, she's independent! - Her personality is very similar to mine, and that's what I always say when someone calls me stubborn! Lol. Please let me know what you think, I really value your opinions. Thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Grissom held Sara for along time while she cried herself out on his shoulder. When she calmed down enough to speak she pulled back slightly and looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You've nothing to be sorry about." Grissom replied as he brushed a stray hair back from her face and wiped the remaining tears from cheeks.

"I'm scared Griss."

"I know honey. But I'm here, you can talk to me - you know that don't you?"

"Yeah." She sniffed loudly. "But I don't really fell like it right now. I'm exhausted. I still feel so tired, but I can't get to sleep."

She knew she was rambling, but also realised it was probably just an after affect of both her tiredness and the emotional out pouring she'd just been through.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Grissom asked softly.

Sara thought about that for a minute. Part of her said Grissom arms around her would be just the thing to get her the much needed sleep. Another part of her was screaming 'Warning, warning! Dangerous territory, don't go there girl. You'll want more and your heart will only get broken again.'

Grissom noticed her hesitation, and was pretty sure he knew what caused it.

"Just let me hold you honey. I can't get to sleep either and I thing it would do us both good." He said softly.

"Ok." Sara replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Grissom climbed in with her and wrapt his arms around her once more. It didn't take long at all before they were both sound asleep.

-----

Sara awoke around 9am the next morning wondering why she felt so contented. Then felt Grissom's arm still wrapped securely around her.

'Hang on,' She thought in her half - awake daze. 'Surely we didn't…'

She looked down; nope both still fully dressed in their pyjamas.

'Then what?' She thought.

She lay for a few moments, and then remembered the events of the night before.

'I can't believe I acted so weak in front of Grissom.' Sara thought. 'He's going to think of me as a frail young idiot now.

She felt Grissom start to stir and lay still, wondering what his reaction would be to their sleeping arrangement.

Grissom began to wake up with a sense of satisfaction after the best sleep he'd had for years. He felt Sara curled next to him and sighed contentedly. This was the meaning of perfect.

Even though she was lying as still as possible he could sense that she also was awake.

"Good morning, honey." He whispered softly near her ear.

"Morning Griss." Came her soft reply.

'Ok' Sara thought. 'Least he's not freaking out about waking up in the same bed - that's a good sign, right?'

She sighed and slowly turned around within his arms so that she was facing him, with a troubled look on her face.

'Uh - oh.' Grissom thought. 'That doesn't look good.'

"What's the matter honey?" Was all he said out loud however.

Sara lowered her eyes so she didn't have to look at him, and then began.

"I'm sorry about last night Griss. I had no reason to act like that and…"

"Sara." Grissom cut in. "Sara, look at me."

Slowly she lifted her face and looked up into the deep caring blue eyes next to her.

"Sara, we've been friends for along time right?"

"Right." She replied.

"And friends are supposed to be there for each other aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know I haven't done a very good job at being around when you need me in the past few years, but I'm trying to change that ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Grissom paused for a moment. "I know you feel like you acted weak and frail last night and your ashamed about it. I still know you well enough to know what you're thinking. But what I want to say is this. Last night you were at the strongest I've ever seen you -you know why?"

A shake of her head.

"Because it takes strength to let people into your life. It needs a lot of guts and courage. Believe me; I know how scary it is to let someone into your life - that's why I've been backing away from you for so long. And I'm proud of you for being that strong honey. Don't ever feel ashamed about showing your emotions.

Sara stared at him open mouthed. That was probably the most Grissom had said to her at one time since the early days of their friendship when she was still at college.

Grissom laughed at the look on her face, and she couldn't help but laugh with him - it was infectious, and just what she needed.

'After all, they say that laughter's the best medicine.' She thought.

"Do you feel up to going out for the day?" Grissom asked her after a few moments.

"What do you have in mind?" She queried.

"How about a picnic at Lake Mead?" Grissom replied.

"Sound's wonderful."

"Ok. Great." Grissom said sounding really pleased. "You can use the bathroom first if you like" he continued changing the subject.

"Sure."

Sara got up and headed towards the bathroom, while Grissom lay back and waited for his turn.

'I don't know what the hell I'm getting into here at the moment.' He thought to himself. 'But quite frankly, I don't really give a damn.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** You know what? I can't think of anything interesting to write, so I'm just going to say this very simply. I don't own CSI or anything associated with it, ok. I can claim Linds (cousin) and Jake (mate of mine here at Papakura PD) - if you ever read this guys, please don't kill me for using your names!_

_**A/N:** I'm actually trying to wrap this up, so I just keep writing and writing and it starts to get longer again. Brilliant ay? In saying that, there probably won't be too many more chapters. I'm also going back to the guys at the lab this chapter. Don't worry, Griss and Sar will be back next chapter!_

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 12

"Ok. That was just really weird." Greg said back when they were back at the break room at the lab.

"What was?" Nick asked

"The way Grissom acted around Sara."

"What, you mean him being all caring and pleasant and just generally human?" Brass asked.

"Why on earth is that unusual coming from Grissom?" He finished in mock - shocked tones.

"Yeah that." Greg laughed.

"Well, it was strange - but it was good strange." Warrick said.

"What was good strange?" Catherine asked walking in. "Whatever that's supposed to mean anyway."

"Griss and Sara" Warrick replied.

"The only time those two's relationship would be strange, would be if they were acting like normal people," Catherine commented as she made herself a cup of coffee and sat to join the rest of the team.

"That was kind of the general discussion." Nick joined in. "Greg was talking about how caring Griss was with Sar."

"Maybe he's just finally starting to wake up and smell the coffee." Catherine said. "Although he normally does act human when she's hurt - then back away when she gets better."

"The girl must be up to at least number six out of her nine lives by now" Warrick commented. "Maybe he'll realise if he doesn't act soon it could well be to late too."

"Question is, will she still accept him?" Brass asked.

"Accept who?" Came a voice from the door, which turned the room to silence. Conrad Ecklie did not need to be privy to a conversation about Grissom and Sara's relationship.

"We're just talking about the 1V from the other day," Warrick said quickly. "And how Sara really needs to accept the help she needs from Grissom. She really doesn't look hot."  
"She's just covered in bruises man." Greg put in.

"Really sleepy too." Cath said. "Probably due to both concussion and the Med's she's on."

"But despite all that she's dying to get out of bed and back in here" Brass finished off, pleased with how the others had managed to turn it into a case based discussion for Ecklie's benefit.

"Ok." Ecklie commented. "Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Are you sure you're able to cope two members down?"

"Yeah." Warrick replied. "Days have let us borrow a couple of people to work with Greg, and if they need to swing back, those of us on Lates will take turn's pulling doubles."

"Oh." Ecklie sneered. "Well I will be keeping an eye on the situation, but I'll let you continue for now."

Everyone felt like breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who's on with you tonight Greg?" Ecklie asked.

"Lindsay and Jacob from days" Warrick replied, seen as how Greg didn't yet know.

"I asked Greg." He said. "Are you going home before your shift?"

"No, I'm just going to hang out here." Greg answered himself this time.

Ecklie then proceeded to dump a pile of folders in front of him.

"That's what came in for Late's and Night's this evening. Since they're still wrapped up in there vehicle collision, You Jacob and Lindsay will have to share them out." He sneered. "I'm off home now - enjoy!"

"Urgh." Greg said as he looked at it.

"Don't worry mate, we'll take a couple of them." Nick said. "Besides Linds and Jake are the two best day shift - you'll have those done in no time."

"Anyone else think Ecklie's not very happy about Grissom and Sara having time off?" Catherine asked.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Brass said. "Oh and by the way guys, well done with turning our conversation around for Ecklie."

"We've had plenty of practice at it." Warrick replied." So what've you got Greg?"

Greg opened the folders and started pulling cases out.

"Ok, looks like the priority one's are at the top, so I'll just work down the list." He said.

"Number 1 - assault and rape at Linton Park. Number 2 - oh, lovely. We've a suicide at an apartment in the Height's. Reports suggest that he could have been hanging there for up to two weeks - who has plenty of lemon juice at home?"

"Uh - uh. Not going there Greg - give it to one of your ring in's." Nick said.

"Ok on with the list then" Greg began again. "Number 3 Burglary fingerprint jobs times six, and number 4 - urgh, no wonder he hid this one at the bottom of the pile. Number 4 - possible body in the bottom of a very muddy waterhole out in the desert. Was reported by an anonymous informant from the public who I quote 'Heard rumours'. Dispatch has said that it needs to be checked out. Who brought there swimming costume?"

"Wouldn't that have been better to have been done in daylight hours?" Brass asked.

"What, Ecklie give something like that to the precious day shift?" Catherine answered. "No way, he likes them too much. My suggestion Greg is to sit on that ill the rest of your team get here and talk to them about it. They may be able to bump it over on to dayshifts list, ok?"  
"Yeah, ok."

"In the mean time, "Nick said, "I'll take a couple of those Burg fingerprints off your hands."

"Thanks Nick." Greg said. "Anyone else?"

"Was your assault and rape victim male or female?" Catherine asked.

"Um… female." Greg replied.

"I'll take that one for you." She offered. "Best to have a woman do it, and Lindsay's not know for here sympathy, good CSI she may be."

"I'll get another two of your Burg fingerprints out of your hair" Warrick said. "And that'll leave just two fingerprints and the two lemon juice jobs - swinger and mud bath for you guys tonight ok?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you so much guys." Greg said.

"No worries," Cath said on behalf of her team. "If we don't get them all finished we'll hand some back to you ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. You guys are great."

"We know." Warrick answered as they headed out the door. "See ya latter."

"Yeah, latter." Greg said as he curled up on the couch in front of the break room TV.

----

"Hi" Said a voice from the door about half an hour before night shift started. "Greg isn't it?"

"Yeah," Greg answered looking up. "You must be Jake?"

"That I am," Jake answered walking in and making a cup of coffee, then joining Greg on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Interrogation. It's some New Zealand cop drama." Greg replied. "I'd just been channel surfing till I found this, it's not so bad." He paused. "Aren't you a bit early though - shift doesn't start for another half hour."

"Yeah, but I like to come in early and get myself into it." Jake replied. "Besides aren't we filling in for Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, the two best known workaholics in the building?" He laughed. "Surely you're used to people coming in early considering who you work with."

"That's true." Greg said.

"So, what's on our plate tonight?" Jake asked.

"Well, Ecklie came in here all smarmy about 1900hrs with a huge case file and a sneer, but lates have taken some of them for us. They said if they didn't get through them we'd get them back, but they've left just four for us."

"That's nice of them. Oh, and don't worry Greg whatever you want to say about Ecklie go for it - I'm not one of his little puppets, neither is Linds, that's why Warrick chose us to work you."

"Cool, that's a relief." Greg replied. "Here's the file if you want to have a look over till Lindsay gets here - oh and do you have any lemon juice in stock?"

"Ah, another day in paradise." Was Jake's only comment.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I work for the Police. That means I deal with idiot nut cases all day. If I were to claim that I owned CSI, that would mean I was going nuts as well. As I don't feel like sharing the cells with the nuts we put there, I'm going to have to say that I don't own anything to do with CSI._

_**A/N:** Sorry to everyone who may have thought the last chapter really didn't fit, but I felt we needed to give the rest of the team a look in. This time you've got a mix of Grissom and Sara with it - I can hear you cheers already!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Yoh donth ma bag panthakes fo ah gah." Sara commented around a mouthful of pancakes and banana, making it come out sounding very strange.

Grissom looked across the breakfast table at her with a lone raised eyebrow.

"I'll take it that was 'You don't make bad pancakes for a guy' "Grissom replied. "And don't talk with your mouth half full."

Sara swallowed and grinned.

"Fill it right up instead." She said, and laughed at the look she got in return. "I take it your Gran never said that to you?" She queried.

"No she didn't - yours did?" Grissom asked.

"All the time." She stopped to take another bite of her pancakes, swallowing this time before she continued. "Do you need my help getting any stuff together for the day?" Sara asked.

"No, I don't think so." Grissom said. "Today is about you. It's about you relaxing and enjoying yourself and getting you better. Just relax and enjoy the day ok?"

"Ok."

"Have you had your meds for this morning?"

Sara got up and went over picking up her prescription bottle from the counter. After she'd opened it and taken her morning dose, she replied, "I have now."

"Good girl. Go and curl up on the couch for awhile and I'll do the dishes and get some stuff together, ok?" Grissom said. Looking at her, she looked almost on the point of collapse already.

Sara smiled gratefully and went though to the living room after putting her plate in the sink. The fact that she didn't argue with him and just went and did as he asked showed that she still wasn't well at all.

'Even going out it would have to be a quiet day. Just a picnic lunch and maybe a gentle walk.' He thought as he took care of their breakfast dishes.

"I wonder how Greg got on last night." Sara called out from the living room.

"He'll have done all right." Grissom replied. "Warrick will have organized good people to work with him."

"Yeah. I just have a feeling that Ecklie will have saved all the really bad cases for them." Sara said.

"Don't worry about him." Grissom answered. "Or the rest of the lab. You're on leave Sarwhich means you're supposed to forget about work for a week. I know that's hard for you, me as well, but just try ok."

"Ok, ok. "Sara said. "But I hate not knowing what's going on."

"That applies to both of us honey." Came the reply, slightly muffled by the fact that his head was buried in the fridge.

Eventually, Sara decided not to fight the rest her body still so desperately needed, and leaned back against the couch closing her eyes.

- - -

About half an hour later Grissom shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up Sara." He said softly.

"Huh?" Came a groggy reply as she blinked a few times. "Oh, sorry Griss - I must have dozed off."

"No worries." He replied. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." She said sitting up and running her fingers through her hair so that it didn't resemble a bird's nest quite as much.

They closed up and house and got in the car. Pulling out of the driveway, they started heading out of Las Vegas and into the surrounding desert.

"Shall we stop somewhere and go for a walk before lunch?" Grissom asked.

"Why not?" Sara replied, "as you pointed out its not like we have to worry about work - the day is ours."

- - - -

_Meanwhile_

"I'm glad we gave Linds the burgs," Greg said when Jake and himself got back to the lab about five in the morning.

"Yeah, that hanging was really interesting - if that's the right word," Jake replied. "Even if we do both reek of de comp." He paused for a minute. "How awake are you feeling?"

"Pretty energized actually." Greg answered

"Well, when it becomes sort of daylight, do you want to take some over time and maybe about 0700hrs head out to our could be body in the mud?"

"Why not? I don't normally go to bed until about mid day, and I've got no plans for the morning. Would be great to be able to hand that file back to Ecklie with all the cases completed as well for that matter."

"Cool. Let's have a two hour break. Then head out."

"Sure thing - want to order in some breakfast?"

"Why not?"

- - - -

When Grissom parked they left their picnic things in the car and headed down one of the walking tracks at a gentle pace so as not to wear Sara out, just enjoying each others company. They talked about the team, how they both wanted everyone back together, and funny incidents that had happened in the lab recently.

About ten minutes down the path Grissom completely shocked Sara when he reached over and took her hand, linking his fingers through hers. She was even more surprised that he didn't let go, instead continuing to hold her hand as they walked, enjoying the day.

But after her shock, she thought. 'What the hell.'

'I could so get used to this" Was her final thought on the matter.

A bit further along the track they heard laughter coming from off the right among some of the growth. And one laugh sounded very familiar.

"Does that sound like Greg to you?" Sara asked.

"Well, let's go and find out," Grissom replied. In saying so, they headed off the path and followed the laughter until they came across one exceptionally familiar CSI in full swing of a mud fight with another very mischievous looking guy.

"What the hell" Sara said.

"Oh hi!" the unknown person said. "I'm Jake. You're Sara Sidle aren't you?"

"Ah yeah, I am" Sara replied. "What on earth are you guys doing?"

"Looking for a body." Greg answered.

"Really." Grissom stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well …" Greg began, "It goes like this…."

_(tbc..)_

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, probably not the best place to end this chapter - but if I didn't it was going to go on forever. Hope you're all still enjoying the ride - please let me know what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** I own many various possessions, a red-head temper and a pile of paper work. I do not however own CSI. I work for the police, believe me I could not afford to own CSI. What a pity - I can tell you're all heart broken for me!_

_**A/N:** Here we go again, I hope everyone enjoys it! How's Greg going to get out of this one hmmm….and can Grissom and Sara resist the temptation to work? Read on and find out._

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

"Well?" Grissom said his eyebrow still raised at him.

"Ok, well Ecklie came in a few hours before shift and handed me a huge case file. Warrick, Catherine and Nick took some Burg Fingerprint jobs and stuff of us and left Jake, Linds and me with just two Burgs and hanging and this." Greg rambled out. "Oh and the hanging had been there for about two weeks before it was discovered…"

"Lovely." Sara commented

"Yeah and how we now smell is actually a great improvement over that one." Jake put in.

"So, seen as how we'd completed everything else, thanks to the Swing guys, and were already in need of a lemon juice bath, we though it would be really great to hand Ecklie back a completed case file." Greg said.

"So," Jake continued." We're on the last case in the file, doing over time cause it really need daylight. We took a couple of hours break, and then headed out here."

"Ok, so what are you _supposed _to be working on? I'm pretty sure Ecklie didn't send you out here just to have a mud fight!" Grissom said.

"An anonymous informant from the public reported that they'd heard rumours of a possible body being buried at the bottom of this very muddy waterhole." Greg answered.

"And let me guess? You haven't found anything?" Sara said.

"Correct". Jake agreed, "But we can at least say we've looked. We've got one more part to process - we were just taking a break for a few minutes - care to join us?"

Sara looked like she was very tempted to say yes; until she caught the look Grissom had given her.

'Don't even think about it' He warned her in his thoughts.

"I know" She said.

"Know what?" Jake asked confused.

"He just told me that I'm on leave and not supposed to be working." Sara said.

"He didn't say a word." Jake replied.

"No, but that was what I was thinking though" Grissom said. "And Sara knows me well enough to pick up what I'm thinking from my expressions."

Greg laughed at Jake's expression after that comment.

"Work with them like I do, and you're used to half conversations." He said.

"Oh." Jake shook his head. "So I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "As much as I'd have loved to join in …. However I'm supposed to be having a nice relaxing picnic coming up today, and at the moment I'd rather do that than work." She paused for a moment. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

"Neither can I" Grissom and Greg both said in unison.

Sara gave them both her famous _look_ and both of them laughed. Jake of course just looked confused again. Neither of them was acting like the way he had thought of Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle in his mind. It seemed completely out of there characters.

'Never mind' He though, 'I'll drill Greg once they've left.'

"Well guys, we'll leave you to it then." Grissom said. "Do make sure that you get some sleep before shift tonight ok? Are you still with Greg tonight Jake?"

"Yeah as far as I'm aware I will be" Jake replied. "But with Ecklie in charge, who can tell?"

"True." Grissom said. "I'll decide later whether you two being together is a good thing or not." he ended laughing.

"And in answer to your first question, don't worry we will." Greg said. "Have fun on your picnic."

"Thanks Greg!" Sara threw over her shoulder as Grissom and she made their way back to the walking track.

-------

"What's the deal with those two at the moment?" Jake asked Greg once they were out of ear shot.

"How much do you know?" Greg replied.

"Same as most I guess. They're friends, have been for goodness knows how long, certainly since before Sara came to Vegas cause it was Grissom who brought her out here, most people speculate that they're more than just friends, or want to be, but Grissom can't bring it past friends into the next level." Jake answered with a grin. "Am I close?"

"Right on," Greg replied. "They seem to be getting some where since her accident though. The way I see it, they're finally close to Grissom having the guts to move further…"

"From what I've heard that would be a very good thing." Jake said.

"Yeah, it would. " Greg agreed. "Well, back to it then?"

"Why not?" Jake replied as he dived back into the water.

-----

"Well done Sar, I proud of you." Grissom said as they got back to the walking track.

"Why?" Sara queried.

"Because you resisted the temptation to work." Grissom answered.

"Same could be said for you. I'm not the only workaholic on this walk at the moment." Sara countered.

"True."

"Griss?" Sara said quietly.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you mind if we just go back and have our lunch? I'm starting to feel really tired again." She said softly looking embarrassed.

"Stop felling embarrassed Sara, you're not well, it's ok to be tired. And in answer, no problem, we can definitely head back and find somewhere to have our picnic."

"Thanks." She answered quietly.

With that, he took her hand again, and they started heading back the way they had come into the track towards their vehicle.

* * *

_**A/N:** As always, let me know what you think. And I promise the next chapter will be pure GSR fluff!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Sara's my best friend she just told me she's engaged to Grissom, and Nick's my new boyfriend. And if you believe that your even more nut's than the rest of the Counties/Manukau police ops room - and that takes quite a bit, trust me I know, I work with them! Seriously, I don't own CSI or anything associated with it._

_**A/N:** Ok, so we're at the end of the road folks, I really hope you've enjoyed the ride. It's been really great hearing what everyone has thought so far, so please leave me some final reviews. Thanks muchly Fionna xx_

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

Grissom drove a bit further around the lake, until he came to a grassy picnic area overlooking the water.

"Here do for you?" He asked turning toward Sara, then noticing that she was fast asleep in the passenger's seat.

Grissom shook his head and smiled at her. He got out of the vehicle and spread out their picnic things under a large shady tree, before making his way back to Sara and gently waking her up.

"hmmm…" She mumbled, and then seemed to focus slightly on Grissom.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep again?" Sara said embarrassed.

"I won't tell you, but you already know so that doesn't really matter does it," Grissom said with a laugh. "And stop feeling so embarrassed about it. You know it's just your bodies healing process."

"True. But it's still annoying." Sara replied. "Almost as annoying as not remembering about what happened."

"Well right now I just want you to forget about the accident" Grissom said.

"Your table awaits M'lady," He continued in mock chivalrously.

"Why thank you kind Sir," Sara replied in keeping with Grissom's tone as she took his offered hand and he lead her to their picnic blanket.

'Ok, so this is really weird' Sara thought. 'But hey, who am I to complain when Griss decides to be romantic for once in his life?'

As they sat down Grissom handed her a wine glass and she took a sip.

"Hey, this is lemonade!" She exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry," Grissom replied. "But I didn't think Dr Campbell would be too happy with me when we went back to see him tomorrow if I'd given you wine. And yes, I'm drinking lemonade as well."

"Yeah good point." Sara conceded.

She looked out over the view and slowly started to relax and enjoy the unexpected time she had alone with Grissom.

'If only I don't screw it up with over talking' She thought glancing in Grissom's direction.

They sat and chatted while they ate, laughing at some of the recent incidents at the lab, then of course over Greg and Jake's mud fight.

"Though you said Warrick would get good people on to work with him?" Sara laughed.

"Well, from what I've heard Jake is one of the best, and generally very good at his job…" Grissom replied. "Greg could be a bad influence on him…"

"You think?"

"Or they're just letting off steam - or mud as the case may be - after a hectic night, which is probably most likely" Grissom finished.

She smiled at that and took another bite of her salad.

Sara couldn't believe how natural and relaxed it felt sitting here having a picnic with Grissom. It was so right.

'Whoa girl, slow down.' She thought. 'He just wants to work on our friendship nothing more. He'll never want what I want.'

Little did Sara realise, Grissom was also thinking about how right things felt. It was a continuation of the feelings he'd been having the last few days since Sara had her accident and had been staying with him. It was something he never wanted to end. Apart from the fact Sara had been hurt yet again - he wished he could protect her from every hurt that came her way, but already knew from past experience that was never going to be able to - it had been the best few days of his life.

'You should tell her how you feel' came that annoying little voice he'd had to put up with the night before.

'Great' He though, like I really needed that back.

'Sorry mate, got me whether you want me our not - someone's got to knock some sense into you' Came the reply.

'Wonderful'

'So, tell her how you feel, come on man, go out on a limb for once!'

'She probably doesn't even want me anymore, I've mucked around for so long' Grissom thought.

'If you believe that you're even more stupid that you act' the voice replied.

'Besides, I'm her boss' Grissom continued ignoring the comment

'That excuse is wearing a bit thin pal'

'I'm 15 years older than her!'

'If that mattered to Sara she wouldn't have stayed around for over 10 years.'

'I can't do it. It'll never work. Better just to keep our friendship' Grissom resolved

'For God sakes man, you've loved her for over 10 years. Why the hell can't you admit it?'

'I can admit it. I do love her. But I can't tell her, not now, not yet.' Grissom replied 'She deserves better than me'

'You're a damn fool!'

'I know' He sighed

Sara looked over at Grissom. He'd been quiet for quite some time and she could see a million emotions flickering across his face. He looked like he was fighting some really hard internal battle, and his silence was un-nerving.

"Griss?" Sara asked quietly, "what's wrong?"

"huh?" Grissom sighed surprised, he didn't realise how long he'd been quiet.

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Nothing, just thinking" Grissom replied sharply.

'He's not going to tell me' she thought.' It's probably about me. What did I do wrong? He's been so nice the last few days I had almost started to hope… and I though we'd been having a really good day…maybe he's regretting asking me to stay with him…after all, I'm so tired I've been a real burden…especially after last night…'

She didn't notice, but as all this went though her head, she gently began to cry again and the tears fell unnoticed down her face.

Ever observant, Grissom noticed and was even more upset with himself for making her cry again.

"I'm sorry Sara," He said reaching over to take her hand "I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't know how to tell you what I was thinking about."

"It's about me isn't it?" She said sniffing.

"Yes."

"Your upset with me, but I don't know what I've done. I know I've been a pain to look after" She said as Grissom stared at her shocked by what she thought.

"If you don't want me to stay with you, I can see if I can get a bed with someone else for the rest of the week. And Nick would take me back to see Dr Campbell"

"Oh Sara honey, no, I wasn't thinking anything like that at all. I've loved having you around." Grissom said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Grissom paused and thought for a moment. It was apparently now of never, and if he didn't tell her how he felt it might well be to late - he could lose her for ever all because he couldn't work up some courage. And he certainly didn't want that to happen.

"Sara, I was thinking about us" He started seriously.

Her face fell as she imagined the worst. 'What, does he not even want to be friends anymore? Hang on, he said he enjoyed having me around… so what now?'

He saw her look of horror and reached over to reassure her.

"Stop thinking the worst" Grissom said. "I know I haven't got the world's best track record, but I am really trying here."

He took a deep breath and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. 'Now or never' he reminded himself.

"Sara, I've loved you since the day I met you, over ten years ago in that lecture hall, but found every excuse in the book not to act on it." He began.

While Sara looked at him astonished. 'Hang on - did he actually just admit he loves me?' she thought.

"These last few days while we've been together all the time have felt so right, I never want them to end" He continued

'What, he thought that too? I was sure that was one sided.'

Grissom moved closer and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Sara honey lets move forward. If you still want me, I'm willing to try - please don't tell me I'm to late."

Sara fought hard not to let the tears fall again, but they did anyway, silently sliding down her cheeks.

"Griss, I've waited for you for over ten years. I too have loved you since the day we met. I've always been willing to try and it would never be to late."

"Really? Your sure?" Grissom asked, not willing to believe she still wanted him.

Sara could only nod as the tears continued and Grissom wiped some away with his thumb.

"I was sure I'd never be able to say this, but now I know I have too." He began. "I can't promise that the road will be easy, and I have no idea what Ecklies going to be like, but I'm willing to give it a go."

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Griss" Sara replied softly just before Grissom kissed her.

10 years.

10 years and he'd finally been able to admit how he felt.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok, thankyou time!_

_Firstly to everyone one who left me a review, from both postings of this story - SidleChick, Cheryldrops12, Lanta, EmytheGreat, ForensicsFreak1988, stwbrryCSI, Taletha, jtbwriter, Pookie-The-Wonder-Sheep, alelopez88, Swienegel, and anyone else i've missed - sorry._

_Also thank you to my family and friends who've made apperances in this story. Jaks penman - you the best cousin ever, Uncle Murray Campbell - what do you know, your now a Doctor, Mum - hope you don't mind I took you out of midwifery and into Adult nursing, Unlce Ronnie Simpson - hey your now a Towie, Lindsay - another great Cousin, and Constable Jake Colman - your now world famous on Sorry to anyone I've missed here also_


End file.
